comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship
Everyone has been excited and curious about the alien ship that has crashed landed in the back yard. It's really no surprise. The ship has been deemed 'safe' or at least as safe as such an unknown object can be. And to keep people from sneaking in to satisfy their ravenous curiosity, Simone's been asked to chaperone some of the students in their investigations. A raft is used to float everyone over to the ship to the open entry port. She lets the others step inside first before following them in. They've got lots of flash lights and lanterns with them, even some glow sticks to illuminate their way. Certainly Kitty is amongst that number, for a myriad of reasons. Not only does she want to gander inside the ship, but she wants to take a look at some of their systems, as well. See how their computers, and controls work. Get a peek at just how everything on alien technology operates. As she sneaks into the ship, she clicks her flashlight on, and grins back at TJ, and Siobhan. "This is going to be so freaking awesome." So awesome, in fact, her mood isn't the least bit soured any longer about her prior experience and run in with Scott. Siobhan has been absent, for a short time, having begged permission to go to her mother, who was sick. She's only returned this afternoon, and her curiosity was peaked about the ship. So as soon as she heard there was going to be an exploration of the ship, she immediately 'signed up' for the investigation. She's wary, as she flicks on her, the last of the students to enter the ship. TJ Wagner is dressed much more normally than she was when the ship crash-landed, which means her shirt top, hoodie and pants. She's brought a high-powered flashlight as well and sits next to Kitty, chatting here and there. "Guess it's safe to board by now, hmm?" There doesn't seem much power on. Sometimes an emergency light flickers on the ship, but examining any programming right now is out of the question unless you can find something more operational. There were two rubber boat vessels at the shore, and another attached to the ship itself near the open hatch when lets in too little natural light. The ship was reported safe and stable, but sometimes there is an eerie creaking sound as if it is still settling down into the lake or...perhaps it is something else? "Of course it's safe," assures Kitty. She doesn't seem afraid, or leery in the slightest of the flickering emergency lights - or the sounds. "C'mon, c'mon," she hurries the others. "Let's get a move on, people." Yeah. She's excited, just a little bit. She moves the flashlight around the place of emergence, and moves in further to allow the others a chance to get in. "Gotta figure out where the command center is. That's where most of the cool stuff will be, I'll bet." Simone nods "That's what I was told.. now remember guys, they've gone through things as best they could.. but this is still what it is.. an alien ship.. we don't know what kind either.. it could have been just something for exploration or it could be some kind of war vessel so let's try not to push any buttons that look evil okay?" she chuckles. As they step aboard the dark craft it immediately becomes clear that Simone is right. This is not from earth. The metal is strange.. the odors are different.. it's layout even seems some how off. The opening leads to a corridor that goes both left and right. The air seems oddly frigid and there are singe and burn marks upon the floor and walls. Siobhan wrinkles her nose a bit as she moves through the craft, keeping close to Simone. She's gotten a little better about guarding her emotions, but if surprised, she still slips. "Has Professor Xavier learned anything about it yet? It can't be too bad, if he's letting us explore it." "Weird. I wonder what actually happened to make it crash like this," TJ murmurs and in the relative quiet of the 'dead' ship her voice is picked up a little better. She doesn't use the flashlight much yet, her eyes good at seeing in darker conditions anyway. "Anyone got directions to the command center, then?" And yes, Siobhan, she looks like she could be Kurt's sister. The winged woman shrugs "Maybe? There's an area to the left that might have been one.. but this thing isn't built at all like any of our ships.. and so far the Professor's only said that it's alien.. beyond that ? who knows.. " she says softly, her wings shuddering at the strange coolness. As they go deeper the sounds of their footfalls echo against the strange walls. There is more of the strange greenish black reflective metal, black panels every where as well as wires and ooze of some sort, dripping from cable like tubes. As they go deeper there are doors along the corridor, most of them have been shoved open so one can see inside. Kitty is on the lookout for anything that looks even remotely like a computer, or any sort of workstation, where input and output are received or given. She steps around the puddles of the oil-like substance, "Watch your step," she warns. She continues forwards, going where Simone directs. "That's what all of this is about, right? Discovery?" She's exhilerated, rather than hesitant. But, she restrains herself, mostly, moving slowly and with the group, rather than moving ahead. The echo of foot steps continues. But...wait a second, they aren't in tune with Simone's or anyone else's foot steps and if they pause the sound continues until it soon fades away. Another creek from the ship is heard, and some loose wiring sparks for a moment nearby from a broken wall panel. Siobhan startles, a quiet shriek escaping her lips at the sound of the wiring. Her eyes are wide, and her gaze flits around, trying to figure out the mystery of the footsteps. "You /did/ say this was /empty/, right?" At times, as TJ passes through more shadowy parts of the corridor, she seems to fade from view or at least blend in with the darkness except for the red of her hoodie. "Discovery, seeing new things, yeah. It's kinda.." Then the young woman pauses and glances around, trying to hear a little better. "Hmm." The flashlight beam is swept ahead of her. Eyes dart toward the sparks then she says, "Should be, but don't assume it is." Simone urks and jumps a bit at Sio's shriek.. "Hey! what's that about.." she says, reaching out a hand to place on the girl's shoulder gently "It's okay.. and yes.. it's probably just a bird or some other critter..." she says, looking around curiously. As they move about there is a sudden whirrrr as red emergency lights flicker on.. or at least try. The systems of the ship are badly damaged so only a few actually illuminate along the ceiling and on the guide ways of the floor. The soft red glow shows alien marks along some panels and doorways, where it isn't charred.. The ship reverberates with a soft dull thunk... perhaps settling further into the muck outside, or just the damaged hull taking in water? "Xavier said it was," Kitty assures the others. "It's probably some reverberation, or something from some systems, that just happens to sound like an echo of footstep. I wouldn't worry," argues the logical mind of Kitty. She doesn't sound worried, in the least. The flashlight continues to pour over the ceilings and walls, she jumps briefly at the arcing wire, noting, "There's still some power to the systems, obviously. Or it wouldn't be sparking like that." She pauses, "Which means, potentially, we could get some of the systems working. Or even find some that are still functional." At that, she grins. "We can only hope, right?" She pauses, at the thunk, arguing, "See? Power is trying to kick on right now, probably." Her pace doesn't increase or slow, as she winds towards the innards of the ship. CRASH! BANG! THUD! Something is fell, and it was loud and echoing, sending metallic and heavy sounds throughout the seemingly empty ship. Then another softer thud and almost vibrates along the walls. Then it is quiet again. Siobhan jumps, nearly out of her skin, grabbing a hold of Simone, even as she tries not to scream this time. "I don't think that's a critter." Her voice trembles, and she clings to Simone. "It can't be a good sign that things are powering up, either.. I mean.. why? Is someone doing it?" She's most certainly on edge. "We're not dealing with a completely dead ship now, so watch out for stuff that looks dangerous," TJ warns, moving closer to the front now that some activity is displaying. She peers at the alien markings and frowns, head tilting at some of them. "Must be their language or something like that," she adds, then the loud crash causes her to tense for a few moments. "We'd better find out where that came from and make sure things are still safe. Or we could run back to the boat and go back to shore." She grins. Simone is the one yeeping this time. "Okay.. now that's just not right.." she says, her wings all a ruffle. "It might be an automatic system hon.." she says about the ship trying to power up "You know, like a grocery store door opening when you get close." she nods to TJ.. "Wait.. we don't want to go running off if we don't have to.. for all we know it's squirrels or a raccoon.. besides.. we all have our various resources here.. " she says not willing to let their imaginations get the better of them. "Sio, do you think you can feel out if there's a critter about? " she asks of the girl. Kitty jumps at the crashing/thudding/banging noise, but only briefly. She's not letting simple sounds scare her out of this lifetime moment that likely may never be equaled again. "We're not running off," she tells Simone, eye rolling just a smidgen. "I'm being really quite good, and even staying with the group. Besides, if I -did- phase through the walls to explore, I could short out some valuable systems." That thought bothers her, clearly. "It's just -sounds-. You know. Like your house settling, at night. Wind in the shutters. Nothing to be afraid of," she argues, realistically. Her imagination is running in entirely different directions - of new circuit boards to utilize, technology to plunder, alien computer codes to learn, understand, crack... Siobhan takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I've not tried to feel for animals before. Not sure I'd recognize anything that doesn't resemble human emotions." She sticks close to Simone, maintaining a death grip on the woman's arm. TJ Wagner nods to Simone, well aware of what /she/ can do if she needs to. Definitely a few tricks up her sleeves. "The way I figure, we're here to find things to report back on and we might just find something interesting in the process. The Professor did say he wasn't reading anyone alive in here." The dots aren't quite connected that something else doesn't have to have been living in the first place to be active, if that's even the case. Either way, she isn't spooked by this. Not yet. "Let's keep going." Simone shrugs at Sio's soft protest. "Doesn't' mean you can't try.. just because you've not done it before.. just.. do the Force thing.. search out with your feelings? right?" she suggests softly. "If you are able to find something we'll know we should leave.. if it's nothing we know it's just the ship settling right?" she says gently Hoookay. If they're going to sit around and calm Siobhan down - which, Kitty under normal circumstances would be helping with, ... Kitty is going to have a peek underneath one of those open panels in the wall. She tentatively lifts it up with the edge of her fingertip, warily and slowly, so as not to be surprised by any sparking wires, or what-have-you. But, to get a closer look into the inner workings of the ship, for when they do come to something 'cool', she can start at least brain working on how it is all put together. "This is so awesome," she says. "I wonder if we can get it to fly." Siobhan nods. Ordinarily she might close her eyes to try and reach out, feeling for other emotions.. but the circumstances have her too nervous to try that. At first, she recognizes the same 'emotions' that she came in with.. Simone, Kitty and TJ.. but soon, she stiffens, edging closer to Simone until it seems she's trying to 'phase' with the other woman. Her grip on Simone's arm tightens, if possible. "Something's hurt.. or.. something." Her voice is tinged with tension. "I feel anger.. pain.. and frustration." TJ Wagner takes a few steps along with Kitty to stay close, then she turns back toward Siobhan. Her emotions are pretty well in check, though she's definitely curious now. "Can you tell which way?" she asks. Simone arches a brow at this and concentrates on being calm herself. Some times it's easier to be strong for others than it is for oneself. "..really? well.. see.. you helped out a lot, we know something's in here.. that it's not our imagination... " she says, holding Sio's hand firmly but with care. "It's okay Sio, don't let your worries over whelm you..." she gently coaxes. "We won't let anything happen.. " she nods. The panel Kitty lifts up is utterly alien! Nothing at all looks familiar. It's so far advance from human tech it'd be like a cave man looking at a modern DVD player. Whatever it's made out of, it doesn't even seem to be circuitry or wires the way earth's tech works. Some things seem to have crystalline features. Cracked and shattered, oozing or other wise burnt out. "TJ, Kitty why don't you two take the lanterns and try to find out what's back there.." Simone suggests. She'd go herself but she has no desire to push Sio any harder. Siobhan shakes her head slowly, she's having to keep a tight reign on herself right now. Sure, her control has improved, but it's not perfected. At least she's not lashing out at anyone. "I can't say for sure.." She's hesitant to let go of Simone's arm. After all, she's the adult in the group. There's a pause, when Kitty is about to open her mouth, then Simone gives the suggestion to go on ahead. She nods, "We'll take a look around, Ms. Dawn. I promise, we'll be careful. I know I'm a little excited, but I also know the ship isn't going anywhere. And I can rely information to you, if anything comes up." She brought her comm, but doesn't want to come right out and say it. She was told to keep the matter 'hush-hush' by Xavier. She then suggests to Siobhan, "Everything's fine. Honest. They've already combed the ship. It'll be just fine." She offers a reassuring sort of smile, genuine, before turning to TJ. "Come on," she encourages. "You know, I've read about this kind of stuff. But only in science fiction books. Using crystals, as a power source. I'll bet they're specifically manufactured for it. To focus, and harness different spectrums of energy." And, taking the lantern she slowly walks on down the hall, leading her blue friend away from Simone and Siobhan. "Which, probably means their computers run off the same sort of technology. Which means, pretty much any examination of it, we'll have to do here until we can figure out a way to copy it." Yes. Kitty has entered Geek Mode. Bewares! TJ Wagner is just going to let Kitty do all the geek speak for both of them. She's a little more directly focused on finding the source of the things Siobhan felt. Nodding back to Simone, she says, "We're on it. There could be others who need help." Then she steals a glance Kitty's way, thinking about the conversation they had when people were looking for pieces of debris to round up. Ahem, Scott. She hasn't got a comm unit but she assumes the ones who need them do, and she moves on ahead with Kitty as she shines her light around a bit more. "I'm not sure what this thing runs on but we're bound to find out soon." As Kitty and TJ move forward down the wide corridor they discover that part of the ceiling section has caved in and there is a fist sized dent in a side panel on the hallway wall. All around are more exposed ceiling wires, box-crate things, odd looking thingamabobs, and shattered crystals. Simone stays not too far from the entrance with Siobhan. "Why not see if you can't send out a sense of calm..." she suggests to the girl. Siobhan blinks in surprise. "Send.. out?" She'd never even contemplated the idea of trying to effect others with her emotions, only that she had been, and probably forever will be, effected by theirs. "How can I send out calm.. if I don't feel it myself?" The look of intense concentration on her features ebbs, though her own worry hasn't seemed to disappear any. "It's.. gone." Kitty pauses, stooping to pick up one of the more in-tact crystals - she'll peruse and hopefully find a fully intact one? If not, she'll take the best she can, and pockets it for further examination when they can get off this crazy thing. After she and TJ have gone a decent space away, she says in a quieter voice, "You know," she says, conversationally, "Do you remember that thing that Xavier said? About nobody being alive, but something not being quite right? Well," she says, thoughtfully, "I'll bet if that girls feelings are right, what we -may- have on our hands is some kind of AI intelligence. Maybe some robots. Heck, maybe the whole ship itself. Did you ever read Asimov's books? They had robots that had full-on human emotions, in Asimov's future. And he was a literary genius, even wrote a whole ton of papers that actually helped form how we started making robots in the first place. Man was absolutely brilliant." She continues to move forwards, slowly, after stepping around the debris. She notes the fist-punched wall, "Maybe there was some kind of fight, in the crew? But they only found the two bodies. If that's the case, gotta wonder what happened to all the others. Maybe they jumped ship?" She's only babbling, now. Of course, TJ would know this to be a trait of Kitty, in geek mode. In any universe, or reality, most likely. "I..think he was in my world, but I never read anything," TJ admits as far as Asimov is concerned. Not really her focus, you know. She wasn't much of a bookworm in that sense. She checks a few things out along the way, also stopping to inspect the wall with the hole punched in it, murmuring, "Must be something strong, at least. Be prepared for anything. We're pretty much in the dark on this one, but you'd think there should be more bodies than just a couple on a ship this big." On they go. There are some more footsteps, just a few in the near distance, but then suddenly they stop and disappear. There are bangs and movements and then quiet. Unnatural. There surely is no doubt now? You are not alone. Simone looks towards Sio and smiles gently. "The same way Jono sends out his voice.." she says softly. " er? what's gone? the presence?" she asks. The area of Kitty and TJ opens up further.. it appears to be some sort of room. What kind? it's impossible to tell. There are chars .. but most of them are broken off their posts. There are a myriad of screens, frames and other terminal like devices. Most everything seems shattered, melted, or other wise slagged. Cords hang from the wrecked ceiling. A large circular device is on the floor, with a grid pattern in the center surrounded by alien markings. Siobhan rolls her shoulders. "I don't know. I just don't.. /feel/ it anymore." She takes a step away from Simone, but doesn't let go of her, tugging her along as she /now/ tries to 'find', the source of the emotions she felt earlier. Sure, she's scared to death. The idea of running into whatever it was that felt that way has her trembling.. but if someone.. something.. were hurt, it would be important to find it.. them. "Wow," breathes Kitty, "Can you imagine what this place looked like, before it was all ruined?" She looks utterly in her element, dreamy-eyed. She moves to the grid pattern in the center, tentatively tapping one of the grids with her toe, speculatively to see if anything will happen. "Probably pretty active," TJ supposes, checking out the damaged chairs, mostly unrecognizable things and all the rest before she joins Kitty in a crouch on the other side of the round thing. "Any ideas?" she wonders, then the beam of light she's holding is shined toward various parts of the room. The second time Kitty taps the device there is a whrrr and it seems the whole ship shudders violently. Energy surges and suddenly a woman...a tall female alien stands before them. She menaces at Kitty, her purple plumpage, ornate and revealing clothing, her dark outlined white eyes, and her wide wicked toothy smile are visible in the dim lights. She shrieks in anger, swiping a talloned hand forward towards the two young women. The berating, angry clipped language continues.. unintelligible save for the emotion behind it. The sound of the female humanoid-alien bellows down the corridors, echoing even down to where Sio and Simone are standing! The lights in the rest of the ship flicker out. "Oh, God!" Siobhan's voice is filled with horror, and a sense of urgency. It's not like she's really capable of fighting anything off, but she tries to run toward the scream anyway, pulling on Simone. Kitty shirks away from the screaming bird-banshee alien, for a moment, too scared to phase by the pure surprise of it all. Luckily for her, however, the woman's attack still misses, passing through her body effortlessly. Kitty only opens her eyes briefly, realizing she hasn't phased - but the attacked missed. She breathes out a breath of relief. "Oh, wow," she says slowly. "I guess - not all the systems on the ship are broken, huh?" There's a pause, and she gathers another breath, before tapping her comm and communicating, "We're okay. Accidentally set off a hologram. Seems some systems on the ship are still working," to Simone. Simone picks up her com from out of her pocket, letting out a sigh. "Oh thank God... is that what was making all the ruckus then? " she asks, still holding onto Sio's hand as the girl tries to drag her along. "Hey it's alright... no need to run.. " she tries to tell the girl. Siobhan slows a bit, but doesn't stop. The feelings of anger, pain and frustration were real.. at least they /felt/ real. She didn't see which way Kitty and TJ went, after they left her sight, so it's possible for her to get lost. THUMP! Is the screaming banshee real after all?! It sounds so real, and the sound effects! But then it twitches, and the hologram goes on reloop. The feathered being screams and tries to attack Kitty who is closest again, the same sounds it made before. Though at the end, there is....wait, another thump? It is different sounding this time. but that is when suddenly from a hole, you have a very dirty Scott climbing out and holding his head where blood is. "What is with the noise?!" Yes, he's pissed off. And he is in a lot of pain right now. He also has a heavy metal multi-tool with him right now, along with a lantern-like flash light hanging from his neck. It has a small radius, but is good for up close work. "Oh!" Pause, blink. Kitty points, "Found a hologram," she tells Scott, helpfully, with an innocent sort of grin. She hides most of the fact the little shot of glee she gets knowing that she sort of got Scott 'back', even if it's an accident. And it might even help her to forgive him, sooner and get over her grief against him. "Sorry." There's a pause, "Hey. Wait a second. You're in the panels?" She moves over towards him, "I want to see, too. Are the same crystals in there, that're lining the panels and the walls? I think they're what's responsible for carrying and distributing energy to the ship. At least, from what little I can see." Back to GeekSquad Kitty. Look, she's even trying to be helpful. To -Scott-. That has to count for something, right? TJ Wagner turns quickly and almost blasts Scott! That'd be two 'almosts' since she got here. "Jeez! So that was /you/ making that noise?" She turns back to the hologram and looks for the shutoff switch, not finding anything marked like she'd expect yet. Then she steps back and frowns, getting to a full upright position as she looks the angry image over. "This is really advanced. Wait a second..." With Simone in tow Sio isn't likely to get lost. The corridor is straight, so unless she goes into one of the rooms it's a straight shot. "They went that way I think.." she says upon hearing voices and seeing the glow of the lights. "Scott? Is that you?" she calls out as they step around the fallen debris. And lo and behold it is. "... Ack..your bleeding! " she urks, looking concerned. "What happened?! " she demands to know. Siobhan's eyes widen as soon as they enter the room, letting out a short scream, before she has the chance to stifle it. The hologram scared her near to death. It's Simone mentioning Scott's name, and blood, that has her tearing her gaze from the hologram to see him. "Oh.. no! Were you attacked?" "Thanks for messing around with stuff you don't understand," he growls out. "If I get a concussion, I'll be sure to send a thank you card since you seem so amused by my pain and suffering. Your consideration for my well being just makes me feel so good about myself." Scott apparently can be a smart ass too. He stands up and sways a bit, but refuses to show so much weakness as to sit down and nurse his bleeding head. It is bleeding a little bad too, but then again all head wounds do. "Yes, brilliant deduction TJ. I'm going to ignore the fact I smell a singe of sulfur in the air and almost got blasted on top of a concussion." Yes, such warm and fuzzy feelings are coming off of Scott! He's had a couple bad days. Scott starts to calm down though when he sees Simone, enough to crack a bit of a brief smile. "I'm fine, just being moody. This is the second accident today...first some paneling falls down when I'm going through the crawl space, and now this." He winces, "Can we find a way to turn that noise off?" His hand pulls away and it is red. "I need a rag...," and he does. "No...hit my head when there was suddenly tons of noise in here while I was inside the console looking things over Siobhan." Simone would likely have the sense to know Scott should NOT be standing up right now. "Um, sure. Hold on." Kitty studies the panels again on the floor, as if trying to make sense of them in one fashion or another. She starts tilting her head one way, and then another, "Oh." She says, nodding. "I think ...," she pauses, frowning, and seems to be 'adding' things up, in mid air. "Here." She moves around, circling. Studying. "Well. While I can't read the markings, it's a pretty simple mathematical principle, I think. No matter what technology you have," she explains, "The fundamentals of mathematics remain a constant. Even, I'd imagine, with aliens. One plus one is still always one. So ...," she foot-taps a panel. The image of the screaming woman disappears, and this time, one of the Earth appears in it's place. "Oops," says Kitty, quietly. She blushes - faintly, but clearly seen in the holograms light. "Forgot to figure in the remainder. This other one is the right one." But, she doesn't tap it quite yet, instead, peering at the new hologram. TJ Wagner's eyes narrow as she glares at Scott. "Look, I know we're all stressed out over this and there's a lot we don't know yet, but we didn't know you were in here and Siobhan felt something and we were trying to check it out. Now can you all calm down for a few seconds? There's something familiar about all this and I'm trying to think why. This is important." She's waving them off with a hand, looking back to the image of the woman with the plumage before it changes to Earth. "Hang on a minute there..leave that one up." Simone shakes her head at Scott and smirks. "You really should sit." she tells Scott. "Yes let's not push any more buttons for now.. you and Hank can putter about later ?" she suggests as she picks up her flash light to look the bespectacled young man over. "I didn't realize you were crawling about in the walls, if I had we would have waited to do our little tour." she says. She glances at TJ and suggests "If you can't remember maybe the Professor can help jog your memory ? " Siobhan carefully picks her way over to Scott, her gaze flitting between the hologram, Simone and Scott. "Is there something I can do to help Ms. Dawn? Should I run and get help? A first aid kit? Something?" At least it is blessedly silent and merely spins slowly about. Scott isn't going to complain about that. "Thank you Kitty." Anyway, it throws more light into the control room, which is also helpful. "I am calm...normally my temper cools quickly." Unless it's something he finds very important. Which is a lot of the times. Alright, so he is exaggerating. He can be just as bad as Logan when it comes to his temper, it is just harder to make him snap as he usually yells to release tension. TJ would likely know this very well and the comment will be eye rolling worthy. Scott sits down only at Simone's encouragement, "You sound so practical, stop it." But he cracks a bit of a smile again at Simone. He really is fond of the woman, and would have likely screwed up the courage sooner or later to ask her out if Kurt didn't grab her up first. Least he thinks so...likely he would have never found the courage. Dating Joan happened via a series of accidents. "Oh, would you Siobhan? If I bleed on the tech goods, Hank will lecture me. And let's just not tell him about this? He will drag me to the med bay and I won't be able to escape for hours." He scowls at that thought. "I'll cover it up and tell him I got bit by a mesquite." Like Hank is going to believe that one, but it would be funny to see surely. Siobhan wrinkles her nose. "Maybe Dr. McCoy /should/ look at you. Head injuries aren't anything to blow off." Before anyone can say anything else, she's off like a shot to fetch the first aid kit. "I just wonder how many other systems are functional," she wonders, giving Scott a faint smile. She pauses, then looks to TJ. She moves over to the blue -skinned female, and asks, "What about it is familiar, TJ? The ship? The hologram? The freaky bird-woman-alien?" She places a comforting hand on TJ's shoulder. She hasn't forgotten where TJ came from - and if the girl has some information that could shed some light on this, it could make things a whole lot easier. "And just so you know, Scott Summers, you and Professor McCoy and that Forge fellow are -not- getting to examine and figure all of this out by yourselves. I'll phase into the labs at the middle of the night if I have to," she jovially threatens. She's only half-kidding. "But I'd be happy to crawl around, down there. I'm a lot smaller than you," she points out. "Could get around more easily." TJ Wagner coughs into her hand at Scott's explanation about his temper cooling. "Yeah, about that, Scott..I really hope you have a few good ways of relieving stress and stuff. Just saying." She's seen what can happen. Then she shakes her head to Simone and takes in the others as she eyes the globe hologram. "I recognized that woman. Not who she is, but her race. They're.." She paces, nodding again to Kitty. "Yeah, who they are. They're called the Shi'ar. They're in my reality, too." Simone folds her arms. " No." and she grins. "You probably should go to the med may, what if you've got a concussion? This ship isn't going any where.. it'll be here after you are checked out." she says, letting her wings fan out behind her. While all this stuff is cool, she's no gear-head or techie so it isn't the OMGTHISISSOWONDERFUL that it is to some of the others. "Shi'ar? do..you recall anything about them? Were they friendly? " she sure hopes so! "I wonder if you can phase through electrical shock, we need to experiment with that," and Scott sounds so calmly serious, that it's a little creepy. Ouch! He then flashes a brief grin, and when he grins...wow! But it's such a rare expression. "Let's experiment with that in the next Danger Room session." How cruel! Revenge is horrifying. He then says wistfully, "A day off to go out to town?" Such as with his girlfriend who he hasn't seen in about two weeks? "Shi'ar...." Scott winces at Simone's scolding, "I don't, not really. The room isn't spinning," much. "Think I can get a day or two off with this?" He sounds so pitifully hopeful, awwwww! He then sighs, "Never mind, classes tomorrow," just like everyone else, but he has college courses. Thus why he isn't always around. "Shi'ar," echoes Kitty. She notes to Scott, cheerfully, "Okay." She seems absolutely okay with the idea of impending pain and misery, if her phase doesn't work. On the other hand, she could just already know - or, have that much confidence in her abilities. "But, you still didn't answer my question," she points out, rather one-track-minded. "I want to learn how their computers work. And maybe see if we can incorporate their technology into our own stuff. I bet we could," she surmises. What questions she has on the Shi'ar, others have begun to ask, so she doesn't bombard TJ. At least, not right away. "You can," TJ answers Kitty, snapping a thumb and finger. "I mean, you should be able to, if you can figure it all out. That's what happened for us." Turning toward Simone, she adds, "The Professor..mine, I mean..came into contact with some of them. They're more warrior-like and pretty aggressive, but they needed help once and gave back in return." She keeps a few specific details under wraps about that, though. "They're definitely advanced. I don't know what they were coming here for, though." Something's not quite adding up, but that's what she knows from her period. Simone is so not buying it. She performs the all powerful, all feared 'Woman putting her hands on hips ' maneuver. "I think you are going to go to the med bay..." she says to Scott, smiling all the same. "And that's really putting the cart before the horse Kitty. We shouldn't hijack other... people.. races..whatevers.. tech.. at least until we understand it.. Didn't you ever see what happened in that Stargate show? With the gliders? it's asking for trouble.. it could start taking over or something...one thing at a time..." "That's why The Professor brought in Forge. Apparently he's a genius, and this is his specialty unlike Hank. His specialty is bio-chemistry, not that Hank can't do some impressive things...I do engineering as a hobby but this...is beyond me." He's curious though, and he wants to try. Scott has his hand back to his forehead if Simone doesn't stop him, to try and stop the bleeding with pressure until Siobhan gets back. Blood is getting all over the place now...not very impressive for Scott. "Ugh..more Sci-Fi." He then glances about for an escape...shoot, Simone will just find him hiding in his room later and drag him to the med bay anyway. "Do we really have to?" He almost sounds child-like when he says that toward Simone. No, he doesn't want to go, but he has enough pride at least not to kick and scream about it. "Yeah, but in Stargate, it was actually the g'uald who started it all in the first place. And were already aggressive, anyways," Kitty points out. "And if it's already been done before," she says, gesturing towards TJ and grinning some, "Well then, that just proves it." That just adds more fuel to Kitty's geek-fire. Kitty moves to the hole that Scott emerged from, puts a light down it and inspects, without crawling in. Yet. "They've got to have a computer code, too," she illicits. "This is going to be so much fun." TJ Wagner raises both hands. "Hold on..yeah, I'm guessing you're gonna need Forge for this, big time. When we got the tech, they gave it to us and showed us how it worked. We used it a lot for training." She jerks a thumb toward where the hologram of the woman was. "Really neat stuff. I mean, you'd flip if you saw how it was compared to the Danger Room you guys have," she grins. She's staying out of the Simone/Scott stuff. Simone frowns. "Oh yes.. everything that happens in TJ's world is going to happen here.." she says suddenly a bit more snarky than previously. "We should all just give up any free will now and stop thinking for ourselves.." then she nods "Yes.. gave.. not stolen.. and the G'uald are definitely role models for how we should act.. " she shakes her head. "Anyway before you pass out from blood loss and totally ruin your shirt, we should be ambling out.. " she's not going to argue here. "Kitty, you can come back with Hank later.. The prof wanted us to look about, not toy with things.. okay..please?" she asks of the head strong techie. While Simone is lecturing on things, she gets a call on the comlink that Kitty can hear as well: "Did you really think you could get away from me Scott?" Then again, Scott can sadly hear it too, and his expression is....'shoot me now'. "I found Siobhan, go ahead and bring him to the med bay Simone to be examined. Would lollipops make you feel better?" Scott? His expression now says 'DIE'. Not that he can do anything about it except get assisted by Simone back to the rubber raft with TJ and Kitty.